mcdonaldlandfandomcom-20200215-history
McDonaldland "The Smile Booth" Commercial (1973)
McDonaldland "The Smile Booth" Commercial (1973) '''is a McDonaldland commercial from 1973. It features Mayor McCheese helping others get a smile at a smile booth with a cheeseburger. Cast * Mayor McCheese - The mayor of McDonaldland, who strives to help kids and even Grimace get a smile with a cheeseburger. * Ronald McDonald - The clown who sings the song featured in the commercial * Grimace - The purple blob who takes a request at McCheese's smile booth. * Kids - Two kids who ask for requests at McCheese's smile booth, and later join in the song featured with Ronald McDonald. Dialog Below is the dialog for the long, short, and revised short versions of the commercial. '''Note: Some of the dialog might be incorrect. Longer Version * Ronald McDonald: ''If you got troubles, get a smile, get a smile, and say cheeseburger!'' * Mayor McCheese: '''What's your trouble? * '''Kid: '''Arithmetics... * '''Mayor McCheese: '''Well study harder...and-a...have a cheeseburger! * '''Kid: '''Thank you! * '''Ronald McDonald and Kid: ''If you got troubles, get a smile, get a smile, and say cheeseburger!'' * Kid: 'I always have one button hole left over... * '''Mayor McCheese: '''Well-aram-ama...have a cheeseburger! ''*chuckles* * '''Ronald McDonald and Kids: ''If you got troubles, get a smile, get a smile, and say cheeseburger!'' * Grimace: I can't count my button holes... * Mayor McCheese: '''You don't even have any button holes, you know! * '''Grimace: '''Oh, that must be why I can't count them! May I have a cheeseburger anyway? * '''All: ''If you got troubles, get a smile, get a smile, and say cheeseburger!'' * Ronald McDonald: '''At McDonald's... Shorter Version * '''Ronald McDonald: ''If you got troubles, get a smile, get a smile, and say cheeseburger!'' * Mayor McCheese: '''What's your trouble? * '''Kid: '''Arithmetics... * '''Mayor McCheese: '''Well study harder...and-a...have a cheeseburger! * '''Kid: '''Thank you! * '''Grimace: I can't count my button holes... * Mayor McCheese: '''You don't even have any button holes! * '''All: ''If you got troubles, get a smile, get a smile, and say cheeseburger!'' * Ronald McDonald: '''At McDonald's... Revised Shorter Version * '''Mayor McCheese: '''What's your trouble? * '''Grimace: '''Aritmetic... * '''Mayor McCheese: '''You don't even go to school! * '''Grimace: '''Oh yeah, may I have a cheeseburger anyway? * '''All: ''If you got troubles, get a smile, get a smile, and say cheeseburger!'' * '''Ronald McDonald: '''At McDonald's... Shorter Versions A 30 second version of the commercial exists, where the second kid's request, the first repeat of the chorus and a tiny bit of dialog from the rest is cut out. There is also a revised 22 second version, where both kids' requests are cut out, which leaves an altered Grimace request, with Grimace's trouble being the same as the first kid's request. Video Here is the video with all three versions of the commercial. Thanks to TESTMACORONI for uploading this video. (Note: The description of the video may be inappropriate) = Category:Commercials from 1973 Category:McDonaldland